Episode 8220 (1st August 2018)
Graham attempts to put things right with Joe and decides to check himself into a clinic. Elsewhere, Lydia gets the mole on her ankle checked out whilst Ross vows to turn around the garage's fortunes. Plot A hungover and dishevelled Graham fears what he's done when he spots scratches on his knuckles. He heads to the café where he apologises to Frank for his actions yesterday although it's clear he cannot remember what happened. As Sam and Samson talk about Alice's death, Lydia researches skin cancer. After Sam and Samson leave, a worried Lydia makes a doctor's appointment. Cain and Chas aren't best pleased to see Graham in the café. After Cain fills in the blanks in Graham's memory, an ashamed Graham apologises but Chas states it isn't good enough and bars him from the pub. Pete can't understand why Ross isn't trying to make a proper go of things at the garage as he could make some proper money. Subsequently, Ross decides to start investing his profits although Pete warns his brother to keep his nose clean. Graham finds a bloody and battered Joe. He apologises but Joe insists sorry won't cut it. Graham protests he'll do anything to make things right and is adamant Joe should go to the hospital. Joe refuses as it'll mean the police asking questions. Sam, Samson and Lydia visit Alice's grave to pay their respects. Samson talks to his mum then Sam tells Alice that he and Samson will never forget her. Lydia apologises then hobbles away which puzzles Sam and Samson. As Graham tends to Joe's injuries, he explains he can't shut out the memories on the anniversary of the crash. When Joe tells Graham he's let him down. Graham reminds Joe that he's no angel - many a time he's turned a blind eye to his actions and cleaned up the mess. Joe states that's what he pays him for. Graham proposes he books himself into a clinic to sort his problems although Joe is unsure he can trust Graham again and orders him to leave. Dr Jutla examines the mole on Lydia's ankle. She explains the size and shape of the as well as the fact that it's been itchy means it may be melanoma but there could be other explanations too. Dr Jutla suggests Lydia brings her partner to the hospital appointment for support but Lydia explains she can't as Sam lost his wife to cancer and she can't put him through that again. Megan appears at Home Farm to check on Graham. She realises Graham is responsible for the state of Joe's face yet still pleads with Joe not to turn his back on Graham. Lydia lies to Sam and Samson about where she's been. Ross is annoyed to find there's no money in the garage's petty cash tin. Cain orders Ross to start pulling his weight with the business but instead Ross vows he's going to turn the garage around and make piles of money. Cain thinks it's all talk. Graham returns to Home Farm hoping to put things right with Joe. He's decided to go to a clinic as he's determined to do whatever it takes to win Joe's trust back although Joe warns him it won't be easy. At Wishing Well Cottage, Samson wonders if Lydia is still upset with him after yesterday. When Lydia's phone pings, Sam picks it up and is alarmed to see that Lydia has a hospital appointment tomorrow. Joe asks Graham for a reason to ever trust him again. Graham states he's learned his lesson and is going to get help although Joe fears what'll happen when Graham leaves the clinic. Graham wants to get back to doing a good job for Joe as it's more than just a job - Joe is like a son to him and he's the only family he has left. Joe tells Graham he's the closest thing he's got to a father but he can't see a way through this so he doesn't want to see him again. Cast Regular cast *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Games room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Unknown country road *Cemetery *Abbott Lane Surgery - Dr Jutla's consulting room *The Woolpack - Bar *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt and garage Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes